User talk:Chinkycandie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the The Moon Volley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 04:30, January 15, 2012 Be careful with character pages. A chunk of Ryoma's page went missing but I brought it back. Seriously, be careful of removing other's hard work. Thanks. Airgrimes 20:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Aeirx I don't think so :( It was from the ending credits of the PoT OVA- the episode called "The Trials of Rikkai - The Rebel Who Challenged an Emperor" Oh, alright, thank you. You can watch the first two episodes of both of the Another Story OVAs online- they're pretty easy to find if you google them. I have the second part of Prince of Naniwa (Shitenhoji x Seigaku summer training) and the Trails of Rikkai- I'll see if I can upload them somehow.Aeirx 06:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) They have decent quality National OVAs on animeultima. The Pairpuris are on animecrazy- though you might only enjoy them if you like PoT outside of the tennis aspects- the anime pairpuris are more comedical than sport-sy.Aeirx 08:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Deleting photos I dont know whether it was accidental or not, but be sure not to remove photos from a page. Editing is fine but not removing. Unless it is a completely unnecessary photo. Thank you.~ Ive put in a lot of work into getting the wikia into looking like a proper wikia and updating things so it aint nice to see what ive dont simply removed or completely changed. Airgrimes 14:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you for fixing the layout of the Captain Appears episode!!!! i was so confused as to why it wouldn't look right but im glad u saw it and fixed it!!! THANKS AND CYA AROUND! :D BeastlyFish (talk) 16:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) You're very much welcome! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 00:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Stringers I purposely didnt make a 2nd Stringers category since the storyline is in the middle of changing between 2nd Stringers and 1st Stringers. Since you've made them, you're going to have to keep on top of the category by removing players who are no longer 2nd Stringers and players who become 2nd Stringers immediately. Now just isn't the right time for the category until the positions have been set in stone for the storyline. But nice work though. Keep it up :) Airgrimes (talk) 21:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) That's going to be awhile. The manga chapters take quite a while to be scanned. But don't worry. I will keep up to date with it as often as I can. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Categories Btw, you can't add High Schooler and Middle Schooler to the categories regarding the U-17 Camp as it makes no sense. 2nd Stringers, 1st Stringers, U-17 Camp has nothing to specifically do with being in High School or Middle School. So don't put them in High School or Middle School categories. Airgrimes (talk) 21:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I put them there since they are both of them in the camp.A mixture. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I get it, but categories have to belong to one specific root, so High Schooler or Middle Schooler doesn't work well. Airgrimes (talk) 15:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Polls I think I got most of the polls down! Usually it's just a random HTML run-on that you can find in the 'Source' section of the editing area. Bran bran626 (talk) 01:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Bran_Bran626 Oh yeah! I can do that, hmm....maybe their favorite section of the U-17 or something...subjects like this are actually pretty hard to be concrete on. I'll get back to you in a couple hours, hahaha In the end I'm still a bit wishywashy as to what a good poll would be, because I was thinking about asking people opinions on something about the U-17 arcs, but I don't really read the New Prince of Tennis and I don't know if asking about the original series could be bland. Ahhhh help meeee Bran bran626 (talk) 00:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You definitely have a strong point when you're referring to the bland options and whatnot from previous examples. Thank you for pointing that out since I'm still new to the wikia! I think that the proposal to set opening/closing songs polls on the landing page, along with the various options possible will definitely bring about a more interesting collection of results. However...I'm just a bit worried about the number of people who remember the endings/opening songs? There's been a lot, hahahaha. That said, I'll start working on the polls! Thank you so much for the thoughtful responses (and all the music pages/updates as well)! Bran bran626 (talk) 02:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't even see your P.S.; but thank you! I hope it doesn't look too cartoon-y with all of the bold colors and whatnot, but the polls are running on the bottom of the page! Hopefully people's attention spans long enough to see them. Bran bran626 (talk) 03:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't even notice how many poll results we got! Wonderful days~ wonderful! wonderful! wonderful day-ay-ay-ayyy-ay-ay-ay-aysssss And it's all thanks to you for implementing the idea for in the first place. Next time it should be... Who should've won the National Tournament? We could give a list of schools within the NT including Seigaku and see who everyone thinks is the true winner from the arc. Bran bran626 (talk) 13:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ??? This is how it looks on my browser on 100% Zoom: @__@ Maybe it looks distorted on other resolution sizes/browsers? Oh shoot, that probably means all the other boxes are distorted as well... Bran bran626 (talk) 16:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I think it's because I have adblockers on, so many that's what's shifting the columns a bit. I tried to to chuck the polls down, but for some reason it's not working. Ah well, at least we're getting a better look on how many people do come on here! Bran bran626 (talk) 19:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Prince of Tennis Music Your work on the CDs and stuff is awesome haha Airgrimes (talk) 16:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha thanks. Since I can't be bothered doing episodes, music it is! :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Main Page *Good morning! Yeah, there's lots that I wanted to do with the main page, especially the music link on there as well, but I wanted AirGrimes' permission before I did anything and so far he hasn't replied back...in months... I'll probably work on it today or tomorrow once I get the time to do so! Also, you can track the music category tag or whatever you're tagging it on, and usually sorting it by 'Recently Edited' will help you find the pages you've created easier~ Bran bran626 (talk) 14:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Message in a Bottle Sorry to bother you, but since you're a more experienced wiki editor, I wanted to ask you. I believe there is a Special episode called Message in a Bottle. This was aired after the end of the Prince of Tennis series, so I have no idea where it belongs. Where should it go in the episode list? Should it be in a section called Prince of Tennis OVA Specials, or something else? Also there are the Prince of Tennis Mini theater episodes. It would be appreciated if you could also tell me where they belong in the "list of prince of tennis episodes" Please reply on my talk page.Thnx a lot.~~@~~ (talk) 01:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Voice Message Hey, since you're doing the character songs for the players, are you also going to do the voice messages, just curious?~~@~~ (talk) 13:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I can help you find the translations on the internet. They're scattered around the web ~~@~~ (talk) 14:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohohohohoho (Poll Category Thing) Ah, I completely forgot about the poll until you reminded me; thank you! So this category archives active/old polls or what? @__@ Because I don't know if the poll will transfer onto a page with the data stored (so it might reset)--- Just kidding it worked. What. It worked? This is a really good idea ChinkyCandie because now it organizes all the polls better and they're still active so people can vote and them and--- great job! Is the category going to connect to all the school pages too since they have polls? Huh as for the main page poll still I don't have a good idea yet, because I want to make it relevant to the New Prince of Tennis but it's kind of hard to keep up with it with all these matches going on. "Which school should win the next Nationals?'" "Which player should've been admitted to the NC-17 camp? (insert list of notable players that didn't make it---Horio)" "Would you want to see a school-based sequel to the New Prince of Tennis?" "How's it going?" ...okay you can probably make better polls. Bran bran626 (talk) 07:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry about the late reply! Yeah, I think the vice-captain/captain poll would be a good choice... I'll get to that within the next few hours Bran bran626 (talk) 01:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Character Songs In this wiki, can we make pages for the character songs too, or do we only have to make them for the album?~~@~~ (talk) 02:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) We make pages for all the songs and albums. But if it is a page for single song, we mainly just have the information and the lyrics in kanji, romanji, and english translation. Character songs will have the same things listed as an album's page would such as the lyrics in kanji, romanji, and english translation, the track listing, artist, character, release date, and etcetera. ShikiKira (talk) 02:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) For single songs, we usually put them into in pages like "Singles - (School name)". If there is only one song that is not from the main 5 schools, I'd name the page as "Single - Other Schools". I essentially contribute/create all the music pages. ShikiKira simply formats it all. Like episodes. I'd start the pages, and Kellychocolate is fixing the formats :) Chinkycandie (talk) 03:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Gakuensai no Oujisama There is a game called The Prince of The School Festival (Gakuensai no Oujisama)on Playstation 2 and it has another version of it (The Prince of The School Festival ~More Sweet Edition~) on Nintendo DS. The plot and everything stays the same except that there are new characters added on it. Should I make another page just for it, or should I just put it on The Prince of The School Festival? Plz reply:)~~@~~ (talk) 15:23, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, do you think you can take a look at the infobox template code? You're better at coding than me, and I can't find the coding problem. Some cracker came in somtime this morning or really late last night, and made it that every page with an infobox is marked for deletion. ShikiKira (talk) 20:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Damn those random wiki contributors. I'll see if I can fix it. If not, just ask Airtgrimes. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The wiki contributor seems to have made a hidden delete code that you cannot see. In the categories it says "Candidates for Deletion" but on the coding, its doesn't seem to have that. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for looking into it. I knew the info box wasn't the issue, and deleting it is currently the only solution, but I really didn't want to lose all the information that is on there. I found the out the same thing you had this morning when I was trying to find the troll too. No edits or changes for any of the pages or templates since we last did them. I checked a couple other wikias to see if they have the same problem, but right now it's only ours. I really hope the admins and the founder get back on here to help us sort this whole thing out. I guess we're going to have to move all of the character information down into the Personal Information section for now, huh? ShikiKira (talk) 03:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I think we should do that for the time being. I'll help you. I've already gotten rid of the info bozes for the music pages. I checked other wikias too. Seems just this one. I thinks its a whole wiki virus like thing that infects only pages with templates. Sadly. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I think we might have an issue with fixing the infobox problem right now. Since we're both deleting and moving info, we might be editing something the other is editing too. We should probably split what we're each going to handle. I'm going to go over the character pages so we won't crossover each others fixes. ShikiKira (talk) 04:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I've been fixing the episodes. Almost done :) I'll do the techniques as well maybe later today. Doing Characters is more tedious. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Fixing Infoboxes I managed to fix the delete notes for the infoboxes. Apparently someone put delete on Template:! and Template:!!. These two templates are used to create all the infoboxes and are very case sensitive. However there is all this extra coding left. I'll try to fix those as soon as possible so please don't delete them yet.~~@~~ (talk) 14:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY Hooray! I managed to save the infoboxes! Btw could you help me with undoing your edits since we could use the infoboxes again. On my profile page are some of the pages I couldn't fix~~@~~ (talk) 14:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Album I found this new template called Template:Album. I know you recently said you won't be using infoboxes on music pages anymore, but this is something to consider.~~@~~ (talk) 19:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Templates That's disheartening, since it would imply that you are more interested in quantity that quality. Though it is true that this wiki has a vast amount of articles to be created, it is also true that we should do our best when creating these articles. For your other statement, I don't believe that adding templates to the album pages will count as adding them to most pages. Simply because the album pages only make up about a third of the articles. I do agree with you with this wiki having its own uniqueness, but it's not like adding templates will make the wiki look like an exact duplicate, since templates have their own uniqueness. I understand if you're busy with your normal life and don't have enough time for the wiki, but on you behalf, will you allow me to insert these templates on a few pages?~~@~~ (talk) 01:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Song Collection & Singles Hey, I've been thinking we should make a separate page for the character song collection. Like one page for each school with a link leading to that page from the Music page, kind of like what we did for the best of rival players. Because like you said, the music page seems to look really cluttered right now. Just asking for your opinion. ShikiKira (talk) 06:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) There is a page with that. I've called it Singles - (School name). So yeah. Go ahead. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I saw that you made the Singles- Other already. Could you please hold on on adding CD info to the page? I was originally planning to make that page for the extremely minor characters, like Kuki and the Ginka students. If you don't mind I'm going to make several more Singles pages for Higa, Josei Shonan, Fudomine, Rokkaku, St. Rudolph, and Yamabuki. The info for the collaboration groups' music is also going to be moved to their respective band's page. Please don't delete the info on the music page yet. I kind of still need it until I finish moving everything. I hope my idea is going to be a problem for you. ShikiKira (talk) 09:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I haven't moved them yet. Just added. You don't need a singles page for all those schools since most schols only have a Best of Rival Players singles, and I put them in Other since I think its a waste of a page to have only two songs. Don't worry about doing Kuki's page. I've already done it. Its a series so I named the page the series name. I think you can add Ginka's captain to Singles - Other. He only has two known songs. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, You don't need to add in Best of Rival Players in the Singles pages, since they already have their own page. I saw you add it in on Jirou's section and Atobe's section :P Chinkycandie (talk) 09:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually, we will need a separate page for at least the schools who went to the U-17 camp. Because of New Prince of Tennis, there's going to be a good number of new songs for characters from those schools. I had no clue what the Best of ... songs were, but I'll keep the info on the Hyotei page until I can make my way over there for formatting. ShikiKira (talk) 09:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) LOL Airgrimes wondered about New PoT music. I've already went ahead and worked on it XD I used the same format as yours and named it "New Prince of Tennis Music" (also have a category called that too). I thought it would be best to separate the two. So all the 2012-Present music will be put into New Prince of Tennis music. You can tell the difference by the different logo. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:00, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I've seen them! :) But aren't all CD Singles still going to be listed under the character's school; the Singles - pages? That way everyone can navigate through their favorite school and their favorite character's songs faster. I know I'd find that a whole lot easier. It probably is for the best to separate the two, but it seems like a lot more work to me. Personally, I thought just adding the new category was enough as a divider for the two. I still think a lot of people would prefer to be one page where they can click a single link to get to the page they want, at least for music and games anyways. ShikiKira (talk) 10:17, July 21, 2013 (UTC)